


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by faeriedustlightwood



Series: Alec and Magnus always find each other [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, damn lightwood, how does this tagging thing work?, shadowhunters au, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedustlightwood/pseuds/faeriedustlightwood
Summary: So when Alec Lightwood grabbed Magnus Bane by the collar of his shirt and crashed his lips to his in the middle of the hallway right after fourth period. Well that’s something everyone wants to witness.





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, I really hope you enjoy this and if you guys have anything you wanna say please do!  
> Enjoy angels  
> Eli x
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE - I edited it because I wrote the first version in about half hour

 

Idris High School was about as mundane as the next High School. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. There’s the jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, those with a knack for theatrics. You name it Idris High, just like every other school, had them. What didn’t often happen, considering the amount of personalities just waiting to clash, was drama. Not the ‘ _oh they slept with their partner_ ’ kind of drama. The kind of drama which you just have to witness. So when Alec Lightwood grabbed Magnus Bane by the collar of his shirt and crashed his lips to his in the middle of the hallway right after fourth period. Well, that’s something everyone wants to see.  
  
Alec Lightwood was Magnus Bane’s tall, dark and  ~~brooding~~  handsome best friend. Just like Magnus Bane was Alec Lightwood’s extravagant, beautiful and very glittery one. The two were a power couple if anyone had seen one….if they were together that is.  
  
You see, everyone knew heart eyes when they saw them, the pining, the heartbroken expression Alec tried to conceal whenever Camille and Magnus were a thing again and likewise for Magnus when Alec and Raj had a momentary fling. The pair practically screamed skinny love.  
  
Everyone just hoped it would come to light eventually. There is obviously no right way to confess your feelings but there are surely places you would prefer to do just that. Alec Lightwood of all people would have much preferred not to tell Magnus he loves him, outside his locker, in a crowded hallway, right after Camille exposed him and his sister had to _politely_ remove her.  


\---  
  
It was the end of fourth period. Drama had been intense, to say the least. Magnus, Camille, Alec and Jace had been put into a group together last session and ironically Magnus’ character had to choose between Camille and Alec’s. Between his head and heart and it had been all too real for Alec and pretty painful for Jace and Clary.

  
Clary who had watched Magnus be completely enamoured by the eldest Lightwood, how his eyes would light up when he was with Alec, when he spoke of Alec and how his interest piqued when he was mentioned. By the same token Clary had seen how unguarded and _soft_ Alec looked when he watched Magnus, how his embrace always seemed to linger that little bit longer, how he always seemed to know what he needed, whether that was the soft press of lips to Magnus’ hair when he was upset or the chaste kiss to his forehead to show he’s proud of him. For Clary, it just looks so damn intimate sometimes she feels like she’s intruding, like it’s something she shouldn’t witness and _honestly_ she feels privileged that both Magnus and Alec trust her, and their friends, enough to see that side of them.

 

And Jace. Jace who had watched his best friend, his brother fall in love with this man more and more everyday. Who had listened to Alec when Camille, Imasu and Etta were on the scene. Listened to Magnus when he was heartbroken about Raj with _his Alexander._ Witnessing them being so in love with each other but being too scared to admit it to one another but not trying to hide it from the rest.  


But towards the end of fourth period, what really broke Clary’s heart as she watched from afar and what made Jace’s stomach twist painfully was Alec’s face when Camille kissed Magnus. The smirk that settled on her features when she saw the heartbreak and jealousy in his eyes.

  
“Camille. That really wasn’t necessary-,”  
  
“Oh my dear Magnus, actions speak louder than words do they not. The words are beautiful. Truly. But I couldn’t help myself-I,” Camille cut off and looked up at Alec who’s hands were gripping the script and eyes were practically burning holes into it “-What’s up Lightwood, reckon you can offer Magn- sorry  _Michael_  something better? Better than his  _first love, first kiss, first_ _f-,_ ”  
  
What Camille didn’t need to know was that Alec was _technically_ Magnus’ first kiss but neither of them was going to correct her.  
  
Jace just wanted to wipe that smug grin off of her face because seeing his brothers face flit between rage, sadness and envy physically pained him. He _knew_ what was going to come out of her mouth next and before she could get it out. Jace snapped. “Fuck off  _Cammy_ ”  
  
“Jace-,”  
  
“Mr Lightwood, Mr Herondale, Miss Belcourt and Mr Bane, you guys are up after lunch. That will be all. Class dismissed.” And with that announcement from Miss Fairchild the bell went and the class scattered out of the room. Alec, understandably was the first out, shortly followed by Jace. Clary waited for Magnus by the door and held her hand out for him to take and squeezed his fingers reassuringly.  


Camille was the last out and sauntered over seconds later to where Alec was stood by his locker talking in quiet whispers with Jace and Isabelle, Clary was just a little to the side talking to Magnus and Ragnor who was too focused on Alec to really concentrate on what Clary was saying.  
  
“Magnus,  _darling_ ,” Camille purred, “there’s an empty classroom on the third floor if you’re interested you know, to  _rehearse_. Oh and Lightwood, your character's reaction was very real it’s almost as if you are in love with Magnus and the love is unrequited. Am I right?” Alec froze and turned to Magnus wide-eyed. Jace and Isabelle grimaced and Clary had her face in her hand. “Of course I'm right, you didn’t realise? I see  _everything_  and I most certainly  _hear everything_. You’re hardly subtle you’re actually very expressive-,"  
  
“Enough Camille.” Isabelle, beautiful Isabelle Lightwood, was now stood in front of Camille, face hard and cold. “You wouldn’t want the entire school to hear about the  _thing_  with Sebastian now would you?” Isabelle smirked and leaned just that bit closer, “I say hear, I mean _see_ because surely that would be _much_ more exciting, no?” Camille’s look of dread was enough to clarify the answer to Isabelle’s question and she turned on her heel and strutted away from the momentary chaos she caused.  
  
“ _Alexander_ -,"  
  
“Magnus what the fuck was that-,"  
  
“What do you mean,  _what the fuck was that_. Alexander, I think you’d better explain to me what she’s on about. Because she’s either high on something or she knows something I don’t. I’ve been out with Camille more than enough times to know what she’s capable of knowing and doing and-,"  
  
“She’s right. I love you.” At that point, Alec’s world seemed to stop, just like Isabelle’s heart, just like Magnus’ breathing and just like the close passers-by in the hallway.  
  
“I know you  _love_  me you, idiot. You’re my  _best friend_. Is this all it is-,”  
  
And that was the point where Alec Lightwood grabbed Magnus by the collar of his shirt and kissed him surely and passionately. Magnus, who had been dreaming of this since Freshman year when he was partnered with Alec for a Chemistry project, just melted against him. His hand reached up to lock in the loose threads of hair at the nape of Alec’s neck and his other gripped his waist. Magnus was aware of the catcalls and screaming - courtesy of dear Isabelle - but none of that mattered. What mattered was his Alexander’s lips against his, his fist around his collar, hand holding Magnus flush against him and the intensity of emotions.   
  
And Alec. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was pretty sure he now understood what it meant when you find a home in someone. His heart soared in his chest. He’s pretty sure his brain is deprived of oxygen and now knows what Isabelle meant by ‘one day someone is going to love you heart and soul’ because he can feel it. Every fear, every doubt, every insecurity just fizzled from his mind as he held his love against him. The kiss slowed and became gentler and more tender before the boys slowly separated, lips hovering close together just for a moment. Both boys pressed their foreheads against one another and fluttered their eyes open, a smirk pulled at Magnus’ lips and a shy smile on Alec’s.  
  
“My, my Alexander.” Magnus was practically glowing and Clary and Isabelle could hardly contain their excitement and Jace wasn’t even trying to hide the fact his cell phone was out.  
  
“I love you, Magnus Bane.”  
  
“I love you too, Alexander.”  
  
“You know you could’ve just told me that. Not that I’m complaining because that was fantastic I mean-,”  
  
Alec looked exasperated “I said I love you and you were like ‘ _of course you love me I’m your best friend_ ’-.”  
  
“Oh thank god. I thought we’d lost them in the mushy crap-,”  
  
“Ragnor!” Clary hissed.  
  
“-so I thought well actions speak louder than words.”  
  
“Actions like that most certainly do”  
  
And when Alec Lightwood walked in hand in hand with Magnus Bane after lunch and saw Camille’s dumbfounded expression well it was worth dipping him and kissing him senseless.  _Again_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time,  
> come say hi on tumblr flowersanddaddario  
> Eli x


End file.
